


Man with a (Christmas) Plan

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, I PROMISE ITS MORE FLUFF THAN ANGST I SWEAR ITS SWEET, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, little bit of trigger warning, mentioned previous homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Jefferson is content spending Christmas alone.The Hamiltons have different plans.





	Man with a (Christmas) Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked the first story!! Every single comment and kudos make my heart warm!
> 
> There is a slight trigger warning of past homophobia but nothing bad I promise!
> 
> And lastly, this was lowkey inspired by a hallmark movie where two single parents got together during the Christmas Holiday! So enjoy!

~Christmas Eve's Eve~

"Thomas you really aren't going to Monticello this year for Christmas again?" James asked as he sat on the arm of the chair in Jefferson's office.

"I've already told you that I'm not; haven't gone in what? 7 or 8 years?" Thomas replied, scribbling down some notes to put into a report. "I've already sent all their presents down there so it's not that big of a deal."

"Jesus Thomas, your siblings don't want just presents from you every year they want to see their big brother," He walked closer towards his desk, "your sister always calls me about why I don't force you to come down, you're still their family." 

"And my father made it very clear that someone like me shouldn't be in his presence." Thomas countered.

"Thomas he's apologized for what was said it the heat of the moment, I don't agree with it but there's not much you can do. You're his oldest son and he tries to do his best to support you in every way now," Madison lowered his gaze, sighing, "can you really ask much more of him?" 

Thomas stood up and was about to go off on a tangent towards his friend when a figure in the doorway of his office caught his attention.

Of course it just had to be him; of course it did. "Hamilton, care to explain why you were eavesdropping on our conversation?" 

James whipped around to glare at the intruder as Hamilton spoke up, "uh sorry? I was bringing by some papers I needed you to overview for the new year since I'm taking a holiday break." He walked in with a semi-thick folder to plop down on the wooden desk.

"Thank you Hamilton, I'll begin looking over those tomorrow." Thomas answered as he pinched the bridge of nose to keep his annoyance kept in check.

"You're working tomorrow?" James asked, "it's Christmas Eve. Do something festive besides be stuck in an office building all day!"

Hamilton raised an eyebrow but didn't press as he saw Jefferson shoot Madison a glare that could probably kill. "I'll excuse myself. I told Philip we'd go Christmas Present shopping today." He turned on his heels and started to walk out.

"You should take tomorrow off Thomas."

"You should get off my case James."

\----

"Okay, I think we just about got everyone on the list Philip," Alex smiled as he looked around his shopping basket. He'd promise Philip he could pick out presents for anyone he wanted this year.

He had picked out a beautiful flower necklace in there for Eliza, a nice doll for the girl he had a crush on at school, several action figures and cards for his group of usual friends, and even something for his school teacher.

"No! We're missing one person!" Philip smiled as he started walking around the store, "I need to find something for Mister Jefferson!"

Alex couldn't help the amused look on his face; it's not everyday your son befriends your rival coworker. "alright then son, what are you thinking about getting him?"

"I don't know yet, I want to look around," Philip said as he walked up as down the aisles looking on all the shelves. "It has to be perfect! Everyone else is getting their perfect gift from me so he has to too!"

They had been through about 12 aisles now; 4 toys, 3 clothing, 1 makeup, 2 food, and now they were on their 2nd jewelry aisle.

"Perfect! That's the one!" Philip grinned as he pointed to a necklace inside a casing.

Alex walked over and couldn't help an amused chuckle; a necklace that was a small sparkly magenta dog on a simple chain.

"Alright then, we'll get that one for him."   
\----  
~Christmas Eve~

It was about noon and they'd delivered all of philip's friends' presents; which left just his mother's and Jefferson's to be delivered.

They were in Alex's apartment kitchen making sugar cookies, as per Philip's request.

"When are we going to give mister Jefferson his present daddy?" Philip asked as he munched on one of the cooled down cookies.

"We can go after we clean the kitchen, how about that?" 

"We should bring him some cookies!" Philip smiled grandly at his idea and stood up in his seat, almost knocking over his glass of milk. "Okay okay, we'll bring him some cookies but sit down with that cookie," Alex chuckled as he helped the glass of milk balance back on the table.  
\----

Jefferson groaned as he read all the reports Hamilton had given him; he was only on the third thing and already had a headache beginning to form. He rested his head down on his desk and sighed; he should be getting a call from either James or one of his 5 siblings soon that would only end up to make his mood worsen.

"Mister Jefferson! Mister Jefferson!" Thomas shot his head up as Philip rounded the side of his desk to give him as big of a hug as 6 year olds could.

"Hey there Kiddo," Thomas smiled as Philip climbed in his lap. "What are you doing here?" He asked more for Alex than the child.

"We brought you your present of course!" Philip grinned holding a tiny box that was poorly wrapped.

"And Christmas Cookies," Alex said as he set down the tin on his desk. "Sorry for the wrapping, I'm not that grand at it."

Thomas gave Alex a confused and amused look before Philip started speaking again, "I picked out this present just for you! Will you open it now?"

"Sure thing then kiddo," he pealed back the wrapping paper to reveal a jewelry box. He raised an eyebrow at Alex, who only shrugged and smirked in response. When he opened the box, he couldn't help it; he started to laugh.

Sitting so perfectly was a magenta dog on a necklace.

He covered his face with his hand and rode out his laughter before it all settled down into just a huge grin. He pulled his hand away to rub at the tears he didn't even know had fallen. 

"Why are you crying Mister Jefferson!" Philip asked in distress, "do you not like it?"

Alex examined his rival; there shouldn't have been that many tears rolling down his face it was truly only from laughter. 

"I do kiddo I do, they're happy tears." Thomas let out a chuckle as he wiped the final ones away, "I absolutely love it. Thank you very much Philip," 

"Put it on then! I want to see how it looks on!" The kid grinned, ear to ear.

Thomas did as he was told, reaching back with both arms to link the chain. It was a relatively short chain as is, so the dog charm landed right below the base of his neck.

"There? How does it look?" Thomas asked Philip who nodded happily, "it looks good!"

Thomas sat Philip down on the ground, "thank you very much Philip. I love it. And I would love to talk with you a little longer but I should really be getting back to work now."

Alex had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that those tears weren't just from happiness and laughter; and he was working on tedious work that Alex himself had given him to do. 

"Why don't you take a break and come look at Christmas Lights with us?" Alex smirked; he knew that if he got Philip hooked on the idea that he'd never let it go.

Thomas opened his mouth to decline the offer when Philip let out a huge gasp, "yes mister Jefferson please come look with us?" He rushed to Thomas's side, "pleasssse it'll be fun mister Jefferson! That way daddy won't look so lonely when I go play with other kids!"

Alex opened his mouth in shock, "Philip! I do not look lonely!" 

Thomas couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "sorry kiddo I've got work to do."

"Mister Jefferson pleaseeee!" Philip tried one last time, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Jefferson, I wouldn't want 'to look so lonely' now," Alex did air quotations as he spoke.

"Please?"

"Fine. Let me grab my jacket," he sighed as he stood up. What on earth did he just agree to?  
\----

They were at this park that had put up a light display you could walk around in. It also just happened to have a play set decorated too.

"Daddy it's my friend, can I go play with him?" Philip tugged on his dad's jacket.

"Sure but make sure to stay where I can see you, deal?" Alex answered.

"Deal! Thank you daddy!" Philip grinned as he ran off, calling his friend's name.

Now it was just the two adults who decided to lean against a fence off to the side of a walking path.

Alex cast a glance at Thomas, glad he had actually gotten him out of the office.

"So Jefferson-" Alex began to ask a question but was cut off.

"You can call me Thomas you know," he kept his gaze set ahead, watching Philip play with other kids.

"Okay then Thomas, you can call Alex if you don't want to be formal." Alex kept his gaze on Thomas, "what do you think of my son's present picking skills?"

"Much better than yours I assume," his response held no harshness to it but more of amusement, teasing tone.

"Probably. He got it from his mother, Eliza gives the best presents ever." Alex smiled remembering all the years of gifts he'd received from her.

"Speaking of Eliza, where is she?" Thomas asked, readjusting his feet placement on the ground.

"With her sisters. It's my year to technically have Philip on Christmas, so she spends Christmas Eve with her sisters and then comes over Christmas Morning. Then we all spend the day together," Alex smiled; it was a confusing situation but it was theirs.

"That's nice. What do you do on years that you don't have Philip?" 

Alex shrugged, "I either spend it with all the Schylurs or I'll spend it with someone like Laurens or Mulligan. It depends," he bit his lip for a moment, "what about you? What do you usually do on Christmas?" 

He saw Thomas's jaw tense and he stayed quiet for a moment before finally deciding on a simple answer. "Nothing."

Alex raised his eyebrow, "nothing? You don't spend it with family or friends?" 

Thomas rolled his shoulders, "nope." 

"You ever going to give me more than one word answers, Thomas?" He countered.

"What do you want me to explain?" Thomas asked; he honestly didn't know why he was giving Hamilton of all people this power....considering he had eavesdropped on his and James's conversation earlier.

Alex thought about what he'd want to know, remembering what he walked in on this morning. "Why don't you go to Monticello?"

"It's a long story." 

Alex glanced as Philip was running around with some kids playing tag, "I think we've got some time."  
\----  
"It was Christmas Eve about...8 years ago now. Wow it's been a long time, anyway, I was sitting with my siblings in my little brother's room. And we were just doing normal sibling things, talking about our year and work and such. We're all very close so I had no problem telling them for the first time that I'm Bisexual-" Thomas began his story but was cut off.

"wait you're bisexual?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex. Have been for quite sometime. Only been working together for 5 years now. Anyway, back to the story. Well, I guess my dad had been walking in the hallway and overheard me telling them that and he freaked out. Made this whole scene and eventually said to get out of his presence. So I did. I spent the night in the airport and flew back to New York that morning. Haven't been back since." Thomas rolled his neck to get out any kinks, "he's tried to reach out to me since then; apologizing and such. He sends letters and things but I never respond-"

"Why not?" Alex asked quietly.

"Because what he did upset and hurt me," he shrugged his shoulders because for the love of god why wouldn't his body stop being tense.

"And your siblings?" 

"I respond to them, send them presents every year and such. We used to all give really personal gifts but now I'm just trying to get something I don't even know if they'll like." Thomas added, popping his knuckles.

"If they miss you why don't they ever come visit?" Alex asked.

"I don't let them."

Alex felt like he was talking to a brick wall; why would he cut off people he cared about so graciously.

"What? Why?" 

Thomas let out a long sigh, "because they give me the exact same pitiful look you're giving me right now." He made a tsk noise, "It's been 8 years Alex, don't give me your pity over that. I'm fine. If you want to pity me, pity me over all the work you want me to review before New Years." 

"Whatever you say Thomas, but in my opinion I think you shouldn't cut off your siblings. Your dad- he's a different story, but the way you talk so highly of your siblings you shouldn't cut them off." 

Thomas rolled his eyes and nudged him in the shoulder, "you sound like Madison so stop, it's weird. I only need one therapist friend in my life."

They both laughed; but while there was a smile on their faces, Alex couldn't stop thinking about how much Philip's gift must've meant to Thomas.  
\----

"Daddy!! I want to watch Moana tonight, pleaseeeee?" Philip asked as they were walking back to Alex's car; he had demanded he drove everyone.

"Philip, don't you want to watch a Christmas movie instead?" Alex offered. He loved Moana as much as the next person but they had watched it earlier that day while baking cookies.

"No! Moana!"

Alex gave a sigh of defeat before ruffling Philip's hair , "fine you win." 

"Have fun with that Alex, you can drop me back off at the office so I can get my car." Thomas smirked, shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

"Mister Jefferson, you aren't going to watch with us!? Please come watch!!" Philip rounded on Jefferson, pleading with the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Mister Jefferson," Alex grinned childishly, "what else are you going to do?"

Thomas blushed and he was so thankful that it was night out because holy moly Alex saying mister Jefferson made him want to scream. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Both Hamilton's grinned before excitedly climbing into the car.  
\----

"You didn't mention you knew every single song Thomas." Alex smirked at the other adult on the couch after Shiny had played and him and Philip began almost screaming it together. Alex wasn't going to lie, Thomas could sing really well.

"It's a good soundtrack, don't hate." 

He rolled his eyes and snuggled up further into the couch; Philip inbetween Thomas and Alex, all sharing one big warm blanket.

He'd deny it if any one would point out that he was smiling the most anyone had ever seen.  
\----  
~Christmas Day~

Eliza let herself into Alex's apartment around 6:30 so not to wake anyone. She had a spare and had brought over donuts and coffee to celebrate, along with some presents.

She sat everything down on the kitchen counter before walking into the living room and gasping. She couldn't believe her eyes; Alex and Thomas were curled up together on the couch, Philip laying smushed and partly on top of them.

She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, thankful no one woke up went the flash went off.

She quickly pulled up a group chat that was name 'Plan Jamilton' and sent the photo with the caption:

It's a shame neither will admit their feelings for the other...domestic life really suits them!


End file.
